Clove Turner
Clove Turner (née Furmann) was the female tribute from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games, and eventually its victor. 24 years later, Clove was still mentoring tributes, as she assisted in the teaching of Lance Charette and Zoya Wilson. Starting off as a vicious, ruthless career, Clove became more even-tempered and more calm as she grew older. Biography Early life Clove was born in District 2 to a mother and father with the surname Furmann. From a young age, Clove trained in the most prestigious career academy only the fastest, strongest, and best could go. At the age of 15, Clove thought she was ready for the games. 74th Hunger Games Clove participated in the 74th Hunger Games, with tributes such as Cato, Katniss, and Thresh. As a younger girl, Clove was more aggressive, violent, and sadistic. She killed three other tributes, two of which were her former allies Glimmer and Peeta. When Clove reached the finale, she had to fight Thresh, a tribute triple her size. Despite this disadvantage, Clove managed, and was able to defeat Thresh using her lightning speed and skill with knives. Clove was then pronounced victor, allowing her the glory and riches of the capitol. Pre-98th Hunger Games Clove wasn't reaped for the following 75th Hunger Games, were victors were picked. In some time after that, she met Roman Turner, a local mason, whom Clove fell for. The two married, and had three children, Johnathan, Helena, and Isabella. 98th Hunger Games Now 39 years old, Clove had become more even, losing her violent nature and becoming softer and more caring. She mentored Lance and Zoya, being stressed as both tributes eventually fell in the games. Feeling guilty about not being able to prepare Lance, Clove visited Boudica and Hermes, the girlfriend and child of the late Lance. Clove then donated some money to them to help them out, before leaving for her own home. Later on, Clove was watching the 13th day of the games. As Roman left, Clove requested waffles, longing for something sweet. 99th Hunger Games Clove is confirmed to make an appearance in this sequel. Appearance Clove is a petite, attractive young lady. She has straight, long black hair, and intense green eyes. Despite being 40 years old at the time of the 99th Hunger Games, Clove's appearance hadn't changed too much, as she looked like a woman in her mid twenties as opposed to someone middle aged. Personality As a younger girl, Clove was violent, sadistic, and merciless. She killed without thought and had no remorse, only caring for herself. However, as she married and had kids, Clove had mellowed out, becoming softer and more gentle than her career self. Victims During her time as a tribute, Clove killed four tributes, most likely with throwing knives. *Unknown Tribute *Glimmer *Peeta *Thresh Trivia *Clove won the 74th Games in Fahlcan's universe, as opposed to Katniss and Peeta who won in the actual Hunger Games trilogy. *Clove's youthful appearance could be attributed to her fitness plan, and having access to the best of Capitol technology and makeups. **In actuality though, it's because the actress who portrays Clove, Isabelle Fuhrman, is only 22 years old. Category:98th Hunger Games Category:Victors Category:District 2 Citizens